Powerpuff Girls Severed Dreams
by Adventure Seeker
Summary: Sequil to A New World: Earth has fallen and only a small group of heroes stands against the armies of Solar it is a war to reclaim earth and keep the armies from getting chemical X.
1. Previously

Previously in Powerpuff Girls A New World, the powerpuff Girls have encountered an alien race, they have superpowers just like the girls, but more interesting than that, there homeworld is our very sun, the race is called Solarien. They have met a famous family of the planet only because they bear the gift of telekinesis, the mother and father of the planet is also the Ambassador and the ambassadorial aid. They have come for a vacation but they saw all the danger earth was in, so their vacation had to wait until earth was saved. They're going to help out. There youngest son who is has a big road ahead of him, he is best known as Victor, encountered the Powerpuff Girls after he helped them stop Mojo Jojo. They became very close friends, even though he never receives recondition for his help, he doesn't mind, because he's only doing this because it's the right thing.

One day the girls were anxious to get home so they sped up to fast and went forward and saw a big dark ruined Earth. HIM appeared and told them that this future is unavoidable, but only they can stop who ever it is who's done this, so they went back to their own time. During that time they got ready for battle, Victor taught them how to pilot ships, until one day The emperor of Solar called the family and ordered them to bring him the powerpuff girls and chemical X. So they did. He said he only wants to make them keep thier existence a secret, but as it came out once they visited, all he really wanted was chemical X so he could use it to supercharge himself and his military to be unstoppable. But the powerpuff Girls saw right through him and gave him juice instead of chemical X. This made him mad and he ordered his soldiers to kill them and if they didn't give him Chemical X he would have his ship armada mass drive Earth back into the dark ages. The girls refused, so they raced back to stop the armada, but before they could return Victor and his family stayed behind to stop whatever it is the emperor's planning.

The Girls wouldn't leave without Victor so he forced them into thier ships and flew them back to earth. He promised them he would see them again, but before they we flying out of sight away from Victor the girls saw them get shot by the soldiers blasters, they want to believe he's still alive but they have a small belief that he is dead. They tried to race back to earth in time but they were too late. The armada started to bomb earth and thier worst fears have been realized. Earth surrendered to the Solarien empire and all that humanity has worked so hard to build is now gone. The emperor built a New Castle on earth and he implemented new laws that the people of earth must fallow. Now he was beginning to start a hunt for chemical X.

Back on Solar Victor and his family has finaly came out of there state of unconsciousness, he is in prison and his family he is wearing a headband that would shock him incase he used his telekinesis, or tried to take it off. Everyone had big plans and dreams, the girls hoped to become teenagers, give up crime, hang out at the mall and meet boys, but now because of these events, it has became clear, those are now,

Severed Dreams


	2. Jail Breakout

(Opening Song Christopher Franke's point of no return. Aka Babylon 5 season 3 theme, instromental version)

Powerpuff Girls Severed Dreams

It was a dark earth day though no one could tell because the sky was red day in and day out, on earth three days have passed, on Solar only one hour has passed, the girls powerpuff girls were sitting in the basement hideing from the solarien troopers who now wander the streets, although they are aware of what is going on out thier they are still devestated by seeing Victor get shot. The Humans are starting to reconstruct thier planet but something just couldent be rebuilt, like the broken spirits of those who were greatly affected by the bombing.

"I CAN"T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" screamed Buttercup waveing her arms around like a madman, "I want to get that stupid emperor off my planet and see if Victor is ok!"

"I want to also" said Blossom sitting curled up with a sad look on her face, "But I really want to know if Victors ok."

"All the poor animals!" cried Bubbles "there almost extinked, all the pretty plants are dead to!"

"But what Can we do?" asked Blossom "as long as he's out there we cant go out and we cant leave the chemical X!"

"Well" said the professor sitting in the corner drawing up plans. "If Victor is ok he will try to return, but first he needs to return from prison."

"I hope he will" cried Blossom, "I really want to see him again."

"Me to" sighed Bubbles

"Me three" said Buttercup.

Meanwhile at the Solarien castle on earth.

"So how goes the hunt for my chemical X?" asked the Emperor to a soldier

"Not well" said the soldier, "we only have one lead, the home of the powerpuff girls, all we know is that it's in Townsvill but we dont know were specificly."

"Then what are you talking to me for?" said the emperor annoyed "GO FIND OUT YOU IDIOT!"

The Soldier Bowed and walekd out of the throne room.

"Father!" called a sweet voice, it is princess Ad'ra running inside the room

"Father I dont understand," she said sadly "why did we have to blow up the earth? the humans have never even hurt us! they _didn't _even know who we are!"

"Darling" sighed the emperor, rising from his throne and walking over to his daughter, "the humans were conspiring against us! they wanted to hurt us and kill us all! We simply just did it to them before the could do it to us!"

"How do you know?" asked the princess hugging her father.

"Victor told me." replied the emperor with his eyes swerving about the room, almost as if he is looking for an excuse.

Princess Ad'ra released herself from her father's grasp and walked out.

"Hmmmm" thought the Emperor. "I still don't want to lie to her, but if she becomes an obstacle, the I have no choice but to take her out, that's what family blood is all about!"

Princess Ad'ra is walking along the castle walls she looked out in the distance of towards Townsvill.

"This doesn't make sense," she thought scratching her chin thinking, "If Victor told father that humans are conspiring against us than, how come he's in jail? Father told me he tried to take my fathers life, then how come he told him about the humans conspiracy?"

Back at the powerpuff household a knock was at the basement door. The girls got ready to fight until a old man like voice said "It's me girls!"

"The Mayor!" cheered Bubbles Bubbles opened the door The Mayor and Ms. Bellum walked inside.

"Why are you here?" asked Blossom.

"Well" said the Mayor, "that stupid emperor's bombs blew up all my pickles and all pickles around the earth! There's no more pickles!"

"Not only that" said Ms. Bellum "we would like to speak to Victor maybe he know why the Solarien Empire bombed our planet."

The girls happy expressions faded to sad.

"He's not here" moaned Bubbles sadly

"He's back on Solar" moaned Buttercup

"Possibly dead" said Blossom "but we can tell you whats going on!" Then the girls told them the story of what the emperor is after.

"So" said Ms. Bellum "he want's chemical X?"

"Yes" said Blossom

"Ok" said the Mayor happily, "let's give it to him!"

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed the girls

"We can't let him have chemical X!" said Buttercup.

"But if we give it to him he'll leave our planet!" said the Mayor "and I can enjoy my pickles once again!"

"If we give it to him!" said Blossom making gestures with her hands "he will supercharge his army and himself so that he can conquer the universe!"

"We can't have that then" said Ms. Bellum "but what can we do?"

"Only one thing we can do!" said the Mayor, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! let's start our own rebellion!"

"We can't do that!" said Ms. Bellum "these guys are far more smarter than us and they are just as powerfull as the girls! Fighting them means certain death!"

"Not only that" grumbled the professor "we have no army!"

"Hmmm." thought Ms. Bellum "I have an Idea! Come on Mayor!" Ms. Bellum took the Mayor's arm and started running out the door.

"Don't worry" she said stopping and looking back, "I will get us an army, one that's capable of stopping a whole empire!" With that she walked out the door.

Meanwhile at the dungeons on Solar

Victor is pacing the floor of his cell, thinking of a way to get out, since most of the army is on earth his cell is relatively unguarded.

"I have to get out of here!" he thought "The girls must be going nuts thinking if I'm ok." Then he started to think about what started all this in the first place. "Why?" he wondered "Why you're highness? Why did you blow up the Earth? What is it you wan't? Come on enough mopeing!" Victor shook his head to snap out of his trance. "Now is the time to strike back! and save the earth! from the peril I was stupid enough to bring upon it! YOU HERE THAT YOU'RE HIGHNESS!" shouted Victor really loudly "I'M COMEING TO STOP YOU! AND SAVE THE EARTH AND MY FRIENDS!"

"Victor" said Len'a from another cell, "are you ok?"

"Yes mother" said Victor "But I need to get out of here!"

"How?" asked Nir from another cell, "we don't have the keys and as long as we have these stupid electric straps on our heads we can't escape!"

Victor then tried again to use his brain to open the door, but the strap shocked him.

"There has to be away to get out, with these bars made of diamond, so their really hard" thought Victor, "I can't just use my strength to open it. Since it's also reflective rock, I can't use laser eyes. This is going to be tougher than I thought"

Back at the castle on earth word has reached the emperor about what the girls are planning.

"So our scouts have reported that a small rebellion is starting to arise!" smirked the emperor

"Shall I have our soldiers scrambled you're highness?" asked the soldier

"No let's let it be for now," said the emperor "but have them on standby, letting them form up is a big risk! But why worry? It's mostly humans most likely, they cannot harm us how matter how hard they try! Have a spy fallow them, scout on the troopers they have and report any information about any activity they are performing."

"Yes sir!" bowed the soldier who left.

"Hmmmhmmmhmm," chuckled the emperor, "so after three days their already unhappy with my rule? Soon we will learn were the chemical X is then I shall crush this rebelion in one shot! then nothing will stand in my way!"

Back at the powerpuff girls ruined home

"So we will have an army," said the professor.

"Who would want to fight with us?" asked Blossom "everyone is certain that the solarien army is just as strong as we are! They know they can't win!"

"Ok!" called a voice outside the basement door. Bubbles opened it and it was Ms. Bellum again Girls "I have our army, it's very small, but they will fair well against the solarien empire."

"Who is it?" asked Buttercup

"We can't stay here," said Ms. Bellum "there are solarien scouts everywhere. Come to city hall."

"Ok but first we got to cover ourselves." said Blossom, the powerpuff girls walked over to a corner with three black cloaks, they were made of cloth and they were dark black, they put them on and put on the hoods, no one could see thier faces.

"What's with the cloaks?" asked Ms. Bellum

"By now" said Bubbles "the solarien army is searching every street for us, we can't let them see us."

"Ok let's go," said the professor also wearing a cloak, "but we must be inconspicuous!"

The group stepped out of the basement and walked silently and slowly trying not to look suspicious. As they walked the streets of Townsvill ruins, they watched people trying to rebuild their homes, people scouring the dirt looking for food, also seeing the solarien soldiers inforcing the unfair laws that the emperor made. At least they had the decency to wear their human forms. They were beating on people arresting people.

"I hope this army is good" whispered Buttercup, "I can't stand the sight of seeing people reduced to such savagery!"

"I also can't stand seeing our planet a barren and red wasteland!" whispered Bubbles.

"I just want to know if Victor is ok," whispered Blossom

Within an hour of walking and seeing the brutality on their hearts of how dead their planet is, the group made it to city hall. Ms Bellum opened the front door, and they approached the mayor's office. The girls and the professor, didn't take their cloaks off but they did lower their hoods.

"I should warn you" suggested Ms. Bellum standing in front of the door, "this maybe a bit of a shock, and cooperating with them may be a challenge, but we must if we want to save our planet."

"So who is it?" asked all three powerpuff girls anxiously then Ms. Bellum opened the door, and the girls got shocked looks on their faces of who it is they saw.

"What in the world!" they shouted in disbelief.

Back at the prison Victor was still struggling to come up with an escape plan. Then he looked at his brain strap and remembered it uses electricity to shock, the more he focuses the more power it uses. Then he got an idea.

"That's it!" he shouted, "it may hurt but it's better than whatever it is Motez has got planned for us." Victor started to use his powers on the door, the band started to shock him but Victor didn't break his concentration, instead he concentrated harder and harder, and the band's electricity went up and up. This kept going, until the band stopped, then the band started to beep.

"Warning!" it shouted "Warning, Warning, overload, overload."

"Now" shouted Victor, he ripped the band off and threw it at the bars then ran into the corner and ducked for cover. The strap overloaded and exploded breaking the bars.

"YESSS!" shouted Victor "were free!" He ran out and used his powers to open his family's doors, and removed thier electric straps, the only zapped the wearer using its powers not a user from the outside.

"You overloaded and detonated the restrainer! That's brilliant!" cheered Kot.

"But now you smell like earth barbecue," said Roon

"Yes" said Victor pinching his face, "I can't feel my face either. Anyway, we have to get out of here and to earth!"

"No!" advised Len'a "almost all of the army is there going there is asking to be killed!"

"Well what can we do?" shouted Victor angrily, "I can't leave them! They must think I'm dead!"

"We know how you feel" said Kot "but we just cannot return to earth!"

"I got it!" smiled Nir, "but first let's go!" Then the Flare family left the prison and started to get ready to fight whatever troops were left in the palace.

(To hear the music used in this chapter come to my profile)


	3. Prometheus

Prometheus

Back at the prison on Solar The Flares escaped from jail.

"Ok" said Kot slipping around the corners of the palace, signaling the Flares down the hallways, sneaking past the guards and soldiers in the Palace. After the bloody battle they endured before they are in no position to fight the Solarien army again.

The Flares began to communicate through telepathy.

"Ok" said Roon in his mind, "most of the army is on earth getting out should be easy."

"Yes" said Nir also in his mind, "the whole Solarien fleet is at Earth so we can escape with no problem."

"Our ship is useless in our situation," said Len'a sliding down the hallway past a guard.

"It's probably impounded," said Nir in his mind, "we are better off taking one of the extra battle ships inside the hanger."

"Can we handle on of those? Said Len'a

"No problem I know just what to do" said Nir.

Nir and Len'a took point sneaking around and guided the boys around every nook and cranny in the palace without getting spotted. Since after all most of the Solarien army is on earth they're destination is the main hanger.

Back on Earth.

"I can't believe this!" Said Bubbles

"They want to help us?" Shouted Blossom

"I'm afraid so," said Ms. Bellum

The small band of fighters are All they're enemies, except the Rowdyruff Boys, and HIM.

"What do you want to help us for?" Asked Buttercup Disgruntled.

"As much as I hate teaming up with the Powerpuff Girls" said Mojo, "I'm afraid that we have no choice most of my assets and work abilities even my evil layer has been lost to those rotten Solariens."

"My daddy lost everything the attack" cried Princess, "now were, poor."

"The Solariens took my property!" Shouted Fuzzy, "that yella empera came with his soldiers, I told him to get off my property but he showed me his documents saying he now owns the earth, and his Soldiers gone and kicked me out of my property."

"Thossssse Jerks made Fool's out of us." hissed Snake of the Gangreen Gang.

"We tried to take advantage of people's sadness and make them feel worse." Said Arturo.

"Those lizards beat Billy up" moaned Big Billy.

"They told us that we don't wear green well." Said Ace.

"We just decided to do some hero work since we can't be criminals." said Bossman of the ameba boys.

"Those jerks can't control me even if they are the new rulers of the earth I just want to help you get rid of them" said Sedusa

"Where's HIM?" Asked Blossom

"He's our informer" said Ms. Bellum "He claims that nobody except himself can control earth. He's going to report any activity they're doing."

"What about the Rowdyruff Boys?" Asked Bubbles

"I'm not sure" said The Mayor "we haven't seen them after the attack."

"Here's one thing you should know" said Ms. Bellum "The empire has been working on rebuilding a broadcast and repairing all television stations on earth so he can make planet wide announcements, he succeeded. If he has anything to say he can turn on all televisions around the world at his whim."

Conveniently the cracked but not disabled T.V. in the Mayor's Office came on and of coarse it was the emperor, broadcasting from his throne.

"Hello Earthers, this is your grand ruler Emperor Motez. I'm here to implement my new laws, and to inform anyone who wants to rebel against me that it's is a bad Idea."

"This can't be good," said Buttercup everyone there started to watch and listen with fear.

"Ok" said the emperor as he took out his list of laws.

1. In addition to Martial Law Curfew will be set at the hour of 7:30 P.M. to 8:00 A.M.

2. All people and places are now open to be searched at anytime.

3. There will be stiff punishments for any people caught sighting to riot.

4. Lastly, any Solarien who is killed at the hands of a human will result in the executions of 500 humans, including the killer's own family. "You might want to think before you start to rebel against me."

"As my last order of business, I am currently on looking for these four and the screen flashed on four pictures and these pictures just happen to be the Rowdyruff boys, including Vladimir who were revived by HIM, but I'm certain everyone already knows that."

"These boys are wanted by me, I have a list of jobs I want accomplished while I'm here on Earth, I promise you humans this, If I get what I want along with you cooperating with my laws, I will leave your planet."

The girls were shocked to here what the emperor was promising.

"He's got to be lying" said Buttercup

"Maybe" said Blossom "he didn't say that the four Rowdyruffs are the only things he wants."

"We already know he wants chemical X." Said Bubbles.

"Wait he saying something else" pointed out Mojo.

"As a token of good will, I have reconstructed a 24 hour news broadcast for you're viewing pleasure. Just then the screen switched off."

"So he's after the Rowdyruffs now" said Ms. Bellum.

"I guess this will be our first move against the empire." Said Blossom

"Surely Victor is sharing our fight as well" said Buttercup

"We know him really well, our problems are his problems." Said Blossom

"So our first job is to find the Rowdyruffs before the empire does." Said Princess

"And try our best to not break any laws" said Ace

"Yes" said Bubbles "our fighting can cost earth dearly."

At The Imperial Castle the Emperor just ended his announcement.

"Now that that's out of the way" said the emperor standing from his throne and walking about the room. "Have our soldiers search the planet for those boys," he instructed to the soldier at his side.

"Why do we need four earth children?" Asked the Soldier

"Because" said the Emperor "our sauces informed me that the four kids are composed of small chemical X components, once we find them they're chemical X is mine, now send a message to home world. Send the Flare boy here immediately, once I have him I will hold him hostage, and the girls will be helpless to save they're friend, so helpless that they will agree to whatever I want."

"Sir" said the Soldier who walked out of the room.

Back At the Royal Palace on Solar the Flares manage to sneak past all the guards and make it to the hangar.

They began to inspect all the battle ships.

"Hey" said Roon "this should ship should work for us, the Prometheus." It was a fine battle ship it was 500 Meters across, and had pearl white outer haul. And the name printed on the front. "Prometheus"

"Sounds like a fine ship for us." Said Nir "everyone climb aboard." And the Flares climbed on the ship Nir began to give each of the family members instructions and the ship began to lift off. Of coarse the ship was detected and all the Soldiers were alerted to head to the hanger. They spotted the battle ship Prometheus and began to fire they're blasters at it but of course against a ship it was of no effect.

The ship simply left the hanger and the Flares escaped.

"Great"grumbled one of them "they escaped."

"The emperor is requesting the boy."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh great we're in trouble now!"

"Ok" said Victor As the ship soared though space, "we escaped now where will we go since we can't go back to earth?"

Len'a and Nir began to look at the charts throughout the universe.

"This may take a while" said Len'a "but for now we must put distance between us and home."


	4. Planet Epsilon

Planet Epsilon

It has been about a week's worth of time since the Flares escaped they have been sailing through space on they're newly acquired battle ship The Prometheus.

"We've been here for weeks, when will this stupid trip to nowhere end?" Complained Roon

"We should be at a safe distance from home, we just have to find a safe planet to inhabit." Responded Nir in sitting in the captain's chair.

"Here" said Len'a gazing at the charts the third planet in the Epsilon Grid.

"We should be there in about two earth hours" said Victor.

Back over on Earth the girls were searching the planet for the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Where could they be?" Asked Blossom

"Certainly they must know by now that the empire is after them." Said Blossom "so by now they must be in hiding."

They circled around the planet about five times when they returned home.

"How did the search go?" Asked the professor.

"No luck." said Buttercup.

"If we only had a clue" said the professor.

Back at the Castle the emperor was just informed of his prisoner who escaped.

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTT!" Screamed the emperor

"Sorry sir" said the messenger quivering in fear.

"What do the people know of this?" Asked the emperor

"Home world knows nothing" said the soldier

"Good" said the emperor that is how it must stay. "If the people find out about this home world will be throne into utter chaos."

But little did he know that someone was eavesdropping in on the emperor's orders.

"We have discovered the location of the four boys you seek" said the soldier

"Good cheered the emperor that's the best news I have herd all this month, step up the force, bring me those boys!" Ordered the emperor harshly.

"Yes sir" said the messenger leaving the room

The emperor rose up from his throne and began to pace the room, the castle was nearing completion but it was still not yet finished.

"I guess taking control of the universe won't be as easy as I hoped." Said the emperor. "But it will happen no matter what and I will silence anyone who gets in my way."

The person eavesdropping left and went to a secret location.

This location was a room with computers and this person was his own daughter Ad'ra.

"I don't know what the Flare's have planed or what the girl's are going to do but father must be brought to justice for what he did, and thanks to him I know what to do."

She began to type an anonymous message and she sent it to home world.

"Once this gets to home world father will have many distractions he can't concentrate on his war and the chaos at home together."

Back over at the Epsilon Grid

"Ok" said Nir "for they have arrived at the planet touch down to the surface."

They soon did and the hatch opened and the Flares explored they're newly discovered planet with gas mask and with miniature scanners, which can be easily compared to triquarters from Star Treck.

"Hmm" said Kot looking at his scanner "there are no harmful air particles to us." Knowing that the Flares removed they're mask.

They looked at they're surroundings the sky was bright orange twilight, they're also appears to be no intelligent life in any direction they looked, or any life at all, there were no plants. There was also a faint wind in the air.

"Nothing but ground as far as the eye can see" said Victor

Len'a grabbed the soil on the ground and felt it as the wind carried it away.

"The soil is soft and it feels fertile" said Len'a "can be ideal for growing plants."

"But this doesn't explain why there are no plants here" said Roon

"I guess we can make this planet quite inhabitable for us" said Victor

"But all we have is this ship, and a few rations and survival supplies," said Nir "we have nothing else but this ship and I'm quite sure that no one back at home world will be willing to send the stuff we need to a family of escaped prisoners."

"We only got a couple friends on earth but how can we get in contact with them if almost the whole Solarien army is guarding both the outside of the planet and the planet's surface?" Said Kot

"There must be a way." said Victor "This would be soooooooo much easier if we were back on earth."

"Trust me son" said Len'a "nothing would make me happier than to save your friends, but for the time being going back to earth is out of the question."

"Just as long as we do it soon" said Victor "I have no idea what the emperor might do to them."

"Just give it some time" said Nir "things will turn to our favor."

Back over on earth the girls went out to search for the Rowdyruff boys again.

Well let's see if we can find a way to find them.

"Ohhhhhhh Girrrrrls!" Called a male voice yet slightly feminine. "And on they're busted television screen appeared HIM."

"So here's our informant" said Bubbles

"Girls I have learned the location of the boys" said HIM "but unfortunately so has our enemies."

'How?" Asked Bubbles

"They own the whole planet now it was only a matter of time" said HIM

"Ok so now we're in a race against them" said Blossom

"So where are they?" Asked the professor

"At the ruins of Liverpool England, but watch out Vladimir is still incredibly bloodthirsty he will kill as many Solariens as he can, and you know what that means right?" Warned HIM

"Yes" said Buttercup disturbed "that means over 500 humans could be executed."

"Well thanks for telling us the location" said Bubbles

"To England!" Declared Blossom "and be careful I don't know how the attack affected them but apparently Vladimir is still very evil."

"Be careful" said the professor "and try not to let any Solariens die."

"Yes" agreed Blossom "and we must hurry the Solariens are most likely on the move right now." With that said the girls left they're house and flew off in a race for the Rowdyruff boys.


	5. Battle One

Battle one

The girls raced off to England, they are racing as fast as they can to try and beat the empire to the Rowdyruff boys.

"How far are we?" Asked Buttercup

"We've reached the island but now we need to get to Liverpool" said Blossom.

The country looked no different than any other place on earth, red, barren, and every city in ruins.

After about three hours of traveling they finally arrived at the city.

"Well, we're here" said Buttercup

"Sadly" said Bubbles shaken so are they. She pointed at the sky and one of the Imperial ships has just landed a few yards away, the girls all hid behind some nearby rocks.

General Marcs was the first to step out of the ship, then followed the search team of 25 soldiers.

"Ok men" said General Marcs he handed them each pictures of the four Rowdyruff boys. "Your job is to locate all four of these human males, but be warned that even though if any of you die the humans will pay dearly, but I fear that none of them will take it seriously. So use caution and expect resistance. Return here once you have them." The soldiers all left and began to search, general Marcs got back into his ship, but it didn't lift off.

"Looks like the race is on!" Whispered Blossom

"We better hurry and find those boys before they do." Whispered Bubbles.

"The sooner the better, if we find them fast enough we can avoid a fight." Said Buttercup so the girls flew away to begin they're search as well

They flew low and quietly with the Solarien army searching the skies it was best to just lay low.

They searched for about two hours they still haven't found anything, and by the looks of things neither did the empire.

"Many broken buildings, and no sign of any of them anywhere have you noticed that there are no signs of people anywhere?" Asked Bubbles

"I find it highly doughtful but it is possible that they were all killed in the attack." Said Blossom

Then under Buttercup's feet she felt a breeze.

"I feel something" she said and the three gathered then they began to brush off dust and dirt and it revealed something, the door to an underground hatch.

"A door to the underground!" Shouted Bubbles but the other two covered her mouth.

"Quiet!" Shushed Blossom

"The solarien army is still out there." Said Buttercup "you need to be quiet."

With that they both quietly opened the door, and walked down the staircase, and as they did they, began to hear voices that grow louder and louder as they go down further.

When they finally hit the bottom they saw a really huge cave and inside it were all the people who were missing.

"Looks like we've found our missing inhabitants." Said Blossom

"Hey mister!" Said Bubbles tugging on a man's shirt the man turned around and was happy to see who he was looking at.

"HEY EVRYBODY! IT'S THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" Yelled the man everyone turned and smiled

"What's going on?" Asked Buttercup

"We were the former people of England," explained a nearby woman "but when the aliens attacked we have took shelter underground."

"We then learned of who it is who took our beloved home from us when we met, _them_!" Said a young boy happily

Then the people opened up a huge path and on the other end was the ones they have been seeking.

"Rowdyruff boys!" The girls shouted

"Powerpuff Girls!" The boys shouted

The both inspected each other's groups and they both noticed that there was no fourth person.

"Where's the other guy?" The both asked at the same time.

"Victor was captured by the Solarien empire," explained Blossom

"After we took guardianship of the people of this country Vladimir became upset that we decided to protect them so he quit the team he said 'it's better to kill meaningless lives than protect them." Explained Butch And he left.

"What do you mean guardians?" Asked Bubbles

"We maybe pranksters" said Boomer

"But we're not murderess" smiled Brick

"Besides we hate those Solariens as much as everyone else." Grumbled Butch

"Because of the way the army has treated these people we fought the Solariens, but that was before the law of 500 humans executed if a human kills a solarien." Added Boomer

"Well we need you to come back to Townsvill" said Blossom "the Solarien army is here and they are searching for you!"

"Why would we need to come back to Townsvill?" Asked Brick

"Because you three and Vladimir all still have chemical X inside you" explained Buttercup "That's why the empire is here searching for you."

"If we remove the chemical from you now," said Bubbles "we get one step closer to stopping the empire."

"I guess but we still need to get Vladimir," said Butch "but it will be hard and he doesn't conceit well to helping people.

"We know he's worse than HIM." Said the girls

They began to make to the outside when Brick made an announcement to the people.

"People we must go now to help save your world" said Brick "but I promise you we will return until then stay here."

The people reluctantly accepted and they made their way outside.

"FREEZE!" Shouted a voice

But to their dismay all the Solarien soldiers stopped them and pointed their blasters at them.

They stopped and all six of them put their hands up.

"Is this part of your plan?" Sneered Brick.

"No" scoffed Bubbles

"BE QUIET!" Shouted the soldier. He told the soldier next to him, tell General Marcs that we have his prisoners.

Sadly the six heroes was forced back to the Solarien ship.

They were forced inside and they were brought before General Marcs, and they're hands, arms and legs were chained and shackled.

"Good work men!" Laughed General Marcs evilly "Now you six little ones, our Emperor awaits you."

"How did you know where to find us?" Asked Buttercup

"I'm not the least bit worried the fact that there is not the fourth boy." Explained general Marcs "Because we got our amount of chemical X."

"Then, that means!" Shouted Butch

"Yes!" Laughed General Marcs "it was your fourth brother who turned on you! He came to us offered his chemical X freely, and told us where to find you! We where never really looking for you we were just waiting for the right moment to strike!"

"You think you know a guy." said Boomer.

"But it shows you can't trust anyone." Said Butch

"Yes so now we can leave your ugly planet and continue in our universal conquest!" Said General Marcs

Then Blossom got an idea She started to act like she was having a seizure and she started to shoot her laser eyes in an insane way the soldiers ducked in cover and they were all freed. And the lasers bounced around broke the chains.

"FOOLS!" Shouted General Marcs "you told me those chains could hold them no matter what!"

The heroes tried to run to the exit but they we cut off by five soldiers.

The soldiers lunged for them but they swerved to the side and the soldiers hit the ground, other soldiers grabbed their blasters and began firing. The heroes ducked and got out the door.

"AFTER THEM!" Ordered General Marcs

They ran down the hallways to get out of the ship but soldiers were right on they're tails.

"Hey!" Shout one in a group of three who readied to grab them, the girls slipped right by them but the boys punched them out.

"Careful!" Shouted Blossom "we can't kill them!"

"You think I don't know that?" Asked Brick

The soldiers popped out of the door behind them and began firing their blasters at them.

The heroes ran forward and kept going to the exit, eventually they made it out.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed a familiar voice.

They stopped and looked around until the familiar scary organ music filled the air and the figure of Vladimir descended from the air.

"Vladimir" shuttered Bubbles in great fear

"It's really depressing to see my weaker half not with you girls" smirked Vladimir

Unfortunately the sudden pause of the heroes caused the soldiers to catch up with them.

"Stop running it's over!" Ordered General Marcs He then noticed Vladimir "well well, it's our ally who led us to our enemies."

"Vladimir you betrayed us!" Yelled Brick

"You moron" laughed Vladimir "you should know that I renounced my brotherhood with you three after you decided to protect those people instead of hurting them." Then Vladimir charged up a dark laser and pointed it at the solarien soldiers. If I were you I would let the solariens take your chemical X.

The soldier pointed their blasters at Vladimir but General Marcs caught on to what he was planning and ordered his soldiers to point their guns at the heroes.

"Your sick" said Buttercup defeated.

"That's right" said General Marcs He whistled and three soldiers brought three chemical extractors the soldiers approached the boys and rammed the needles inside their arms and took the Chemical X from them.

He ordered two soldiers to go back to the ship and return the Chemicle X to the emperor.

"Looks like we win today Powerpuff Girls." Laughed General Marcs Soon the ship left with all the solarians.

"Vladimir" said Butch as he and the other boys rubbed the areas where they were poked with needles. "You're pure evil!"

"Thank you!" Laughed Vladimir "Oh and here's another present for you!" And he fired his dark laser at the Solarien ship and destroyed it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Blossom

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Vladimir "My work is done and Vladimir flew away."

"25 solariens were on that ship multiply that by 500" said Bubbles "that's 12500 humans who will be executed!"

"Come on we have to return to the Mayor's office and explain them what happened." Said Blossom

"Good luck" said Boomer

"We can't join you" said Butch "we still have to stay here and protect the people."

"You've done enough help already" said Blossom "let us meet again." And the girls flew back to Townsvill ruins to think of a plan to try and stop the inevitable execution of 12500 humans.


	6. Two Minds In One Head

Two Minds In One Head

The girls left England and headed back home to inform the professor about the upcoming execution. They have been flying back home for about two hours soon after they arrived.

"This is bad!" said Bubbles. "By now the Empire knows about there dead general."

"We got to find out where the execution is being held," said Blossom "with luck we can save the people before they are killed."

Back at the Solarien Castle the emperor was sitting on his throne, General larx was there with him, he is planing as to what his response will be to the fact that one of his generals were killed, and the fact they failed in bringing him any chemical X.

"I guess the humans should know that I'm serious." Thought the Emperor "I think I shall add more to the punishment for the death of general Marcs. General Larx!" He called.

"Yes my lord!" She responded

"I need to return to home world our plan must commence right now," Said The emperor "I'm going to have our fleet move and attack the home world of the centauri. I must also send out a search party to go and apprehend the Flare fugitives. I leave earth in your watch, in the mean time this is another person I need you to capture." He then handed her a piece of paper with the next target on it.

"Professor Dick Clark?" Asked General Larx "Wasn't he killed in the explosion at his old factory due to the mutiny of his counterfeit powerpuffs?"

"Yes!" responded the white gold clad ruler "but the chemical X still exist within his body and within his false powerpuffs, search the ruins and you will find your prize."

"Yes sir! And may the maker grant us victory against the centauri."

"Make it public to the humans about the execution," Smirked the emperor, "they will know that I am serious about this."

"Yes sir!" saluted General Larx she turned and walked out.

"Time for me to take what is rightfully ours." said the emperor walked to the hanger and boarded his ship.

The girls arrived at the lab.

"PROFESSOR!" Shouted the girls as the opened the door.

"What?" he called, "what has you in a uproar?"

The girls told him the whole story.

"So." said the professor "a dire event awaits us, I will tell our friends immediately."

"Yes!" said Blossom "we need to think of a plan quickly before any blood is spilt."

"I think it would be best if in we also try to find Vladimir and Stop him before he pulls something like this again. Suggested Buttercup"

"Yes but for now we must think of a way to save everyone." said Bubbles!

Back on Planet Epsilon the Flares started to dig in the soil in an attempt to find underground aquifers.

"We may have to leave soon if we cannot find water." said Roon

"Lets continue to dig," said Nir I am unsure if we can find another planet quickly before the empire is on the move to conquer the galaxy.

"I think I will go and look around the area and see if theirs anything else on this planet." said Victor.

"Yes son!" said Len'a "take Kot with you."

Kot walked up to Victor and they both flew up and off towards the mountains.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Asked Kot

"Maybe we don't have to dig," explained Victor "if we can find any caves."

"Then we can just search for any underground water." Concluded Kot.

"Correct!" said Victor, later they arrived in the mountains and began to fly slowly over them, so that they can spot any openings underground a lot easier.

Back on earth, the next day, the emperor left to back to Solar, the disturbing message is about to be sent by general Larx, the professor was out delivering the message to the rebellion leaders.

"GIRLS!" Shouted the professor bolting through the door.

"What?" They asked

"We have to get to the main square now, the war has started!"

"Oh no!" they panicked. The girls grabbed their hoods and they went out the door with the professor.

They arrived at the square at the big jumbo screen, and the image of General Larx appeared on it.

Many people gathered around as the female general removed her helmet revealing her blond hair and blue eyes.

"People of Earth!" she said "I am Larx General of the Solarien army. I have come to deliver you this message on behalf of your glorious ruler."

"Glorious!" Scoffed Buttercup

"Shush!" Went everyone.

"I have come to tell you that a big tragedy has befallen us, 25solarien soldiers and our deer beloved General Marcs was killed yesterday. People witnessing began to gasp and cower in fear. Normally 500 humans would be executed for every one that has been killed, and an extra 1000 humans as payment for ur beloved fallen General, but luckily for you the real killer has shown us his true face." Then the screen switched to show the murderer.

"MOJO!" Shouted the girls

"Before we could arrest the proper amount of humans needed to be executed, the notorious primate Mojo Jojo has turned himself in and claimed that he is the murderer of our soldiers. The law states that 'any solarien that is killed at the hands of a human' but that law does not apply to primates."

"Wow!" Said the girls in amazement, even people watching were amazed at what they believe what happened.

"Now here is some wonderful news for you continued!" General Larx. "Our military is beginning it's move in our quest to bring a future for all of us, we have begun our march against the first race, the centauri, This message is specifically for you. Powerpuff girls, your friend Victor has escaped from prison, but don't worry he will be in our hands again soon, but our hunt begins at dawn tomorrow, we will have a new chance to get chemical X and if you. Wish to stop us, then BRING IT ON!" and the screen switched back to the news cast.

"We need to go to the mayor's office." said Bubbles then they all headed to his office.

Once they entered they all had happy faces.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Fuzzy

"VICTORS ALIVE!" They all cheered

"So the Alien kids alive huh?" Said Ace

"Where is he?" Asked Ms. Bellum

"I'm not sure." said Bubbles

"I think even the empire doesn't even know." Said the professor.

"So that means he's on the run." said Sedusa

"You think?" said Blossom sarcasticly "after all, General Larxs has said that he has escaped from prison."

"Mojo said you better not let his sacrifice be in vain." Said Princess.

"Where is Mojo?" Asked Buttercup

"He left to turn himself in before the announcement was made." Said The Mayor

"I cannot believe Mojo would be so decent to do such a good thing like letting himself rot in a imperial prison for the rest of his life just so that no humans would be executed." Said Bubbles stunned

"But for now we need focus on the big issue the army is on the move again this time for something else that is possessed by chemical X." said the professor "what could it possibly be?"

"We better figure it out quickly," said Ms. Bellum, "I'll go check the records of last year, that should have our answer."

"She's right." Said Blossom "with a look on despair on her face."

"About what?" Asked Bubbles

"We need to hurry, the war has started, the fate on the entire galaxy rest on the shoulders of us and Victor." Responded Blossom.

"Never thought it would end this way!" said Buttercup.

"Me neither." sighed Bubbles.

"Come on!" said the professor "cheer up! You're the powerpuff girls! You can pull through this war, and don't forget your friend is out there somewhere!"

"I guess we can." said Blossom smiling slightly.

"We gotta save our planet because that what we do." said Buttercup starting to cheer up.

"Yeah!" cheered Bubbles "this will be no different than all the other times we saved the earth!"


	7. Let The Battles Begin

Let The Battles Begin

Back on Planet Epsilon Victor and Kot had just discovered a cave on planet Epsilon, once Victor and Kot walked inside they her strange loud noises down the halls.

"What in the world could this be?" Said Kot

"Maybe this planet is more than what it appears." Said Victor

"It sounds like electric wiring and some mechanical gears." Said Kot He tore of a section of his clothes and tied it to a nearby stick and he took his disguise off and he rubbed it against his scales like a match and it lit up like a torch.

"We have light." said Victor

"Right." said Kot and they both began to venture inside the cave, to see what wonders were inside.

Meanwhile back at the Solarien Palace General Mane, the emperor and general Trex were in the war chamber beginning to discussing the plan to begin their westward march against the Centauri Republic.

"So the Centauri already have the Narn species under control and there homeworld under their occupation." Said General Trex pointing at the map of the galaxy.

"Yes." said General Mane

"You two are in charge of this." said the emperor "General Larx and Loft is in charge of affairs on Earth. Where's the closest outpost in Centauri territory?"

"An agricultural outpost on the Narn, Centauri Border of Ragesh 3." Responded General Trex

Little did they know someone was eavesdropping on this meeting, outside the doors Princess Ad'ra was listening, and she gasped at what she just herd.

"An Agricultural outpost?' She said shocked, "what about all the civilians?"

"Take ¼ of the fleet guarding earth and another ¼ still left and take the outpost," ordered the emperor since "there should be no military there, and when they show up to retake their outpost the battle field will be in their territory."

"Are you sure that would be wise?" Asked General Mane "their ships out match ours, if we challenge them on the ground, then we can defeat them in one day."

"They only have the jump gate they can only retreat in a hurry, we can beat them with our armor and weapons." Explained General Trex, "but you do have a point, it is better if we beat them on land rather than in space."

"Good." said the Emperor "secure Ragesh 3 and prepare for battle, as far as we know the Solarien Empire has Declared War on the Centauri Republic."

Princess Ad'ra began to shiver and she ran down the hall.

"I will go." said General Mane walking out the room and heading to gather his troops.

The emperor and General Trex walked down the hallway and halfway down it they both were stopped by Princess Ad'ra

"How could you father?" Asked Princess Ad'ra stunned The emperor just smirked.

Back on Planet Epsilon Victor and Kot followed the loud mechanical noises and they turned a corner and they saw a unexpected sight.

"A skeleton lying on the ground?" Said Victor slightly disturbed

"Apparently we were not the only ones here at one time." said Kot

"If someone died here," said Victor "then that means that there must be some form of a booby trap in here."

They looked up and down the hallway in sighs of a trap but found nothing.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Screamed Kot Victor flinched and when he looked at Kot he was acting normal.

"What was that for?" Asked Victor Disgruntled

"Some Booby traps respond to loud noises," Explained Kot. "Obliviously there isn't one."

Kot then picked up a rock and threw it softly in the skeletons direction once it hit the ground on the side of the walls Electricity shot out and connected each other and gave a huge jolt before the electricity dissipated.

"Cuts down on tourism." Said Victor surprised.

"Mystery solved." said Kot

Kot Picked up four more rocks and three more rocks.

"What are you doing?" Asked Victor

"That device uses a lot of electrical energy," explained Kot "it will take time for it to recharge."

He threw another rock in the center and after the electricity dissipated Kot began to count.

"1,2,3,4," He threw another rock and the electricity sparked again like before and Kot began to count again.

"1,2,3," He threw another rock inside and this time no electricity.

"Three second recharge." said Victor.

"Right." Said Kot he threw his last rocks and when the electricity dissipated they both ran as fast as they could through the hallway and managed to get to the safe end when the electricity started to spark again.

"Geez whatever is in this planet better be worth almost getting our backsides toasted." Grumbled Victor

"I can't wait until we can get out of this death trap." Sighed Kot

They continued to walk down the hallway and then they turned the corner to see an amazing sight.

"Wow! Incredible!" They both shouted in amazement.

Back at the Solarien Palace Princess Ad'ra was confronting her father for what he plans to do.

"Father! How could you?" Cried Ad'ra

"Did you forget what you me and General Marcs discussed after we took earth." Said the emperor

"We wish to secure peace in the universe, and the only way we can do this, is to put all of the universe under our rule." Explained the emperor.

"But attacking civilian agricultural outpost?" Shouted Ad'ra "I should have suspected as such when you attacked Earth!"

"Are you defying me?" Said the emperor giving her a cold look.

"I love you father," whimpered Ad'ra "but I'm starting to wonder why, and where is the sense in all this."

"I told you," said the Emperor "We must eliminate their ability to have their own opinions, as long as that still exists their will always be chaos."

"I understand your motives," said Ad'ra "but I cannot allow this."

"So you do defy me." Said The emperor he nodded to General Trex she called for two soldiers.

"Men arrest Princess Ad'ra Corona!" She ordered.

The Soldiers reluctantly and with shocked expressions the grabbed Ad'ra's arms and bound them together.

"Father!" Screamed Ad'ra with tears flowing from her face. "You would arrest your own scales and blood?"

"Treason is a very serious crime." said the Emperor "Normally the penalty is death, but since you are royalty I can choose a more suitable punishment for you. But for the time being." He turned his attention towards his soldiers. "Take her to Fort Bethello prison, her treasonous face doesn't deserve a spot in our prisons here."

"Father please!" Screamed Ad'ra as the soldiers jerked her down the palace halls and down to the hangar.

"What do you plan on doing?" Asked General Trex

"I will lock her up at the fort and release her once she's learned her lesson." Said the Emperor

"So the prison on the third moon of Jupiter, that's were we keep prisoners of war, treasonous Solariens." Said General Trex

"The perfect place for a disobedient princess." Smiled The Emperor

Back at Planet Epsilon Victor and Kot saw an amazing sight to behold. A giant wide room with the walls covered in blinking white and purple lights.

"What an amazing sight!" Said Victor astounded.

"This planet is much more than what it seems." Said Kot

"The path continues this way." said Kot. He and Victor continued down the path and then they entered a small room that was was no bigger than an ordinary bedroom. The previous room was a sight to behold but nothing could have prepared them for what they saw next.

"What is this?" Shouted Victor shocked, there was a body shaped hole in the back of the room, there were tons of wires and cords coming out of it and inside the hole.

"There a person in it!" Shouted Kot. Indeed there was, a humanoid being was inside the hole he appeared to be sleeping, they could tell he wasn't dead because they saw him breathing.

Then a hologram of an image of the man appeared in front of them.

"I've been waiting for you." Said the hologram.


End file.
